


A Life-Changing Journey

by DietCokeofEvil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCokeofEvil/pseuds/DietCokeofEvil
Summary: Hermione takes a well earned vacation and runs into an old friend. Why is he there though?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	A Life-Changing Journey

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a Hermione/Viktor story for Hermione's Personal Library competition that really made me love the pairing- and I wanted to continue it. After the reveal, I'll link the stories.
> 
> While I am generally pleased with most of my stories, I am particularly proud of that story because it was one of the first where it just flowed and felt right on the first try. This one took me a bit longer, but that was mostly because I had more thematic items I was required to fit in- but even then, I had most of it written in about 2 days. I normally do not work well with a deadline, but enthusiasm for the subject made it easy!

It was her first time alone since the war ended and Hermione Granger was grateful for the distance. Molly and Arthur had invited her to the Burrow to celebrate Christmas, of course, but between the death of her parents and her fizzled out relationship with Ron, she decided she wanted to be alone this year. Nothing against Ron, they had remained friends, and she was glad he had moved on to dating Katie Bell not long after their break-up. After assuring everyone she would be fine, she set off for her Christmas destination- Tintagel in Cornwell and her chance to walk in the footsteps of Arthur and Merlin.

She had managed to arrange access to the Museum of Witchcraft and Magic even though it was out of season, the perks of being a real witch she supposed, and she looked forward to roaming the stacks to her hearts content. “I hope you don’t mind, Miss Granger, but we have another visitor here today,” said the owner. 

“That’s all right, there’s plenty of room,” said Hermione. 

“Feel free to look around while you are here as well,” said the owner. “I’ll be around working on some displays.” She smiled at Hermione and gestured to where the stacks were. Hermione headed over and put her bag on the table, looking around to get her bearings. She saw another bag on the table and wondered where the other person was and what they were looking for before shrugging and starting to peruse the books and trying to decide where she wanted to begin. She stopped when she turned the corner. “Viktor?”

The brawny young man turned and looked at her. “Herm-own-ninny?” He walked up to her and looked at her closely. “It is you,” he said. “It vas hard to tell in this light.” He hugged her tightly before looking at her again. “Vot brings you here?”

“I’m here over the holidays,” replied Hermione. “I thought I would finally spend some time here with the Arthur and Merlin legends. They’ve always fascinated me. What about you?”

“Same reason, I guess,” said Viktor, turning his attention back to the books. Hermione studied him as he ran his fingers over the books. He looked weary and almost bitter, which was so unusual for him. He was still handsome of course, he looked much the same as he did at Bill and Fleur’s wedding, but something about him seemed almost sad.

“We could research together if you like,” said Hermione, her voice tentative. “Two heads are better than one?”

“I vouldn’t vant to hold you back,” said Viktor. Hermione recoiled a bit at the tenseness in his voice. “Much of these books are in English,” he continued. “It vill take me a while to get through them.”

“You wouldn’t be holding me back,” answered Hermione. “Viktor, I know there’s a language barrier, but that doesn’t mean anything. We studied together at Hogwarts and I think that we complemented each other quite well.” She meant what she said. While Viktor had been slower at working out certain concepts with the language barrier, he had always caught on after a bit of help, and he, in turn, helped Hermione with more advanced magic from his perspective of his classes at Durmstrang. She waited as Viktor studied her again. 

“All right,” he conceded. “It vould be nice to study vith you again.” They spent their afternoon reading over legends and studies which showed why Tintagel was proven to be where the stories originated from and they discussed which areas would be best to visit and which would be a waste of time. They had been so engrossed in their discussion they hadn’t realized how much time had passed until the owner bustled in. 

“My heavens, I didn’t realize the time,” the owner said. “I’m so sorry, but I must shut down for the day. Did you find what you were looking for? I’m going to be here again tomorrow if you haven’t.” Hermione stood up and started gathering some books to put back, as did Viktor.

“If it’s all right, I’d like to come back and see the exhibits tomorrow if you will be here,” said Hermione. “I got so caught up in our reading that I didn’t take the time. Would that be all right?” 

“Of course.” Hermione and Viktor put their books back and left the museum looking at the time.

“Vould you like to have dinner vith me?” asked Viktor. “I enjoyed our studies very much and vould like to spend more time if that’s all right?”

“I’d love it,” smiled Hermione. “Only if you’re certain though. I wouldn’t want to intrude on your private holiday.” She had enjoyed their time together that afternoon and was remembering her attraction to him when they were at Hogwarts. 

“There is a restaurant at the hotel vere I am staying,” said Viktor. “It seems lovely.” He took her by the arm and led her to the hotel.

“Oh, I’m staying here too!” said Hermione. “Harry insisted on paying for the best room he could get, but the suite was already booked. I told him not to spend his money, but he was kind of a nutter about it.”

“Oh, are you…here vith him?” asked Viktor. “I did not realize…”

“Oh…no, I’m here by myself,” interrupted Hermione. They reached the dining room and were seated. “He…well, he knew I wanted to get away and he refused to take no for an answer about paying for it. He’s spending Christmas at the Weasleys, of course, with Ginny.”

“Vhy are you not at the Veasleys as well?” asked Viktor. “I thought that you and…vas it Ronald… that you were together?”

“We were,” said Hermione. “But not long before we realized that we were much better friends. He’s with someone else now. Katie, his girlfriend and I get along, but I think she sometimes feels a little intimidated by our friendship, so I wanted to give them space. That, and this is not going to be a very happy Christmas for me. The Weasleys and Harry are dealing with their own losses.”

“You lost someone?” Viktor took a sip of wine as he listened to her speak.

“My parents,” said Hermione. “They were killed in the war. I didn’t want to add to their sadness with mine.”

“I am so sorry,” said Viktor. He reached over and took her hand. “I think they vould have helped though. The Veasleys do not strike me as a selfish family.”

“No,” said Hermione. “They aren’t. I…I don’t know. I need to process this on my own, I guess. Anyway, Harry wasn’t happy about it, but he understood. He’s been a good friend.” She looked at Viktor and took a breath. “What about you?” she asked. It was hesitant. She didn’t want to pry, but she could tell that something was wrong.

“I too vanted to get away,” replied Viktor. “My parents vere unhappy that I fought in the var, not because they believed in Voldemort, but because I put myself in danger. But I had to do vat vas right.” Hermione nodded. Viktor still had her hand in his and he looked down at it. “I am supposed to be getting married. After Christmas.”

“Oh.” Hermione started to pull her hand away. She had liked the feeling of her hand in his, but she couldn’t get attached. Not if he was getting married. 

“No.” Viktor tightened his grip on her hand. “Do not let go. It feels nice, and I vould like it vile I speak. Please?” He wasn’t sure why he still held her hand. Deep down, he knew they barely knew each other, but what he knew, he liked, and he was sure there was more to it if they allowed it. Hermione nodded. “I vill not marry her. Not anymore.” He hesitated as their meals were placed in front of them, and he picked up his fork, poking at the food on his plate. “Sofija is the daughter of a friend of my Father and they arranged the match,” he explained. “She is very lovely to look at, and I thought she vas a very nice girl until I overheard a conversation she vas having vith a friend.” He took a hitching breath before speaking again. “She spoke of my stupidity, that I vas a rich Qvidditch player that was all muscle and no brain. To her, I vas good to be an open wallet, and a famous person to be seen vith. She even spoke of her plans to have fun on the side vith men who vould be vorth her intellect.” They ate in silence for a while, still holding hands. 

“I’m so sorry,” Hermione finally said. “I don’t know what to say. What are you going to do?”

“I am ending the match,” said Viktor. “My parents vill be very angry over this. I sometimes feel as though they are only proud of what I do. Not of who I am.” Hermione frowned at that. “I came here for distance,” Viktor continued. “I needed time to think.”

“I don’t want to get in the way of that,” said Hermione. “If you need to be alone, I understand.”

“I think…” Viktor cleared his throat. Hermione seemed to be the one person in his life that didn’t expect anything, that didn’t care about quidditch and wanted to spend time with him because she was a genuine person. “I vould like for you to be here vith me. Ve can go exploring and have fun instead of being sad.”

Hermione looked at Viktor, wishing she could take his pain away and smiled. “I’d like that.”

……..

Over the next few days, Viktor and Hermione visited the places they had talked about, starting with going back to the Museum followed by a visit to Condolden, the possible burial place of Isolde. The following days found them visiting Tintagel Castle, Merlin’s Cave and Rocky Valley as well as local diners and shops where Hermione picked up small gifts for Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione could still see that Viktor was still feeling morose at times and tried to encourage him to talk whenever she could, and he finally did during their visit to St. Nectan’s Glen. 

Viktor watched Hermione, who was staring at wonder at the most gorgeous area she had ever seen, dressed in her winter wear and wellington boots and thought she never looked more beautiful. But why would she want to be with him? Hermione turned and saw the change in Viktor’s face and was worried. “Is something wrong?” Viktor didn’t say anything, not wanting to ruin their time in this beautiful place. “Talk to me,” she encouraged. “Viktor, please don’t shut me out. I want to know how you’re feeling.”

“I am vondering vhy you are spending your time vith me,” Viktor finally said. “You are smart, brave, a war hero. I’m…what you call it…a dumb jock. I have no future after qvidditch except to be like that pathetic Ludo Bagman, showing up at games, vearing my old gear as a reminder of better times.”

Hermione’s eyes started to tear as she listened to him and she got up and hugged him tightly before sitting down with him. “I don’t see that at all,” she said. “I see Durmstrang’s champion. You didn’t get that because of your Quidditch skills. You got it because you are smart, resourceful and brave. You fought in the same war I did when you could have stayed out of it.” She was starting to get agitated and she stood up and started pacing before him. “You are wonderful, and if that Sofija or your parents can’t see it, then she doesn’t deserve you.” Viktor stood up and stopped her from pacing, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

“You mean vat you say, Herm-own-nie?”

“I’d never lie to you,” replied Hermione. Viktor caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, brushing his lips across hers gently, almost afraid. Hermione responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. 

…….

That evening, Hermione appeared at Viktor’s suite, the one that had already been reserved when Harry paid for her room with a tray of food and a DVD in her hand. “Vat is this?” asked Viktor.

“I thought we would have dinner here tonight, and there is something I want to show you,” said Hermione. “I always watch this on Christmas Eve, and I thought that maybe you would like it.” She put the DVD in and “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” flicked to life on the screen. They snuggled in to watch the movie, occasionally grabbing something to eat or stealing a kiss. Viktor had never felt more at home than he had that evening with his witch in his arms and a colorful movie on the telly.

When it was over, he spoke. “I can see vhy you like it. It’s very…” He was at a loss for words since he had very little experience with television and movies. They had some muggle-born players on his Quidditch team that showed movies occasionally, but that was about it.

Hermione shut off the telly. “It’s comforting to me. I used to get in my pajamas and watch it with my parents before going to bed. I got teased before I knew I was a witch because I was different. Even then, I knew there was something unusual about me, and other kids never liked me. I was weird, and bossy and liked books too much. Mum used to tell me that I was like Rudolph, that I had gifts that would show themselves over time and complete me. She was right.” She teared a little thinking of her parents. “I think you’re like Rudolph too,” she continued. “You don’t know your worth, and I want you to know how amazing you are.”

Viktor kissed her, amazed at his good fortune in running into her on this trip. “Vill you spend Christmas vith me? I do not vant to let you go yet.”

“I’m here until after Boxing day,” said Hermione. “I was planning on floo calling the Weasley’s at some point, but that’s it, so I would love to spend Christmas with you. When are you leaving?”

“I do not know,” said Viktor. “The vedding was supposed to be on New Years Day. I suppose I must go back at some point before then to talk to them. Vill you consider staying longer?”

“I do have to be back,” said Hermione. “I start my new job at the Ministry after the New Year. I took a six-month sabbatical after graduating because I didn’t know what I wanted to do. I start at the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures, so I need to be back.”

“I understand,” said Viktor. “I hope you vill make time for me?”

“Always,” said Hermione before hesitating. “We’ll be long-distance, but I’m willing to try.”

Viktor tightened his hold on her, thinking about what she said. “Stay vith me tonight? Just to hold?”

Hermione smiled and nodded.

……….

She woke the next morning to find a small Christmas tree in their room with a pile of gifts underneath, both for her and for Viktor. She rolled over and found Viktor awake, staring into the distance. “Are you all right?” she asked. “You look like you haven’t slept.” He hadn’t, much. He had been awake thinking of their conversation, and how they could make it work. Having her in his arms felt like home, and he couldn’t take his eyes off how peaceful she looked as she slept beside him.

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“I’ve admired you since I knew you as a schoolgirl at Hogvarts, and I do not want to risk losing you to distance again. Marry me. I vill come to England. I can play anywhere. I only stay in Bulgaria for my parents. I vould rather be vith you.”

Hermione sat up and looked at him. “But marriage? Don’t you want to spend more time together first?”

“I fear they may legally force me into marriage if I do not comply,” said Viktor. “Had we not met again, I vould have dealt with it, but now, no. I vill not risk it.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say. Either marry him or possibly lose him, and she didn’t want to lose him, and what they had. “Yes.”

“Today?”

“Today.” She shocked herself. Hermione Granger always planned carefully. Always. And here she was, marrying a man without barely thinking twice. When Viktor kissed her again, she knew that it was right. She couldn’t explain it, and she knew that at some point, she would have to, but for once, she would worry about that later.

In a flurry of activity, Hermione rushed back to her room and found her nicest dress, meeting Viktor in the lobby. While she was getting ready, Viktor had inquired after someone who could marry them from the sympathetic clerk at the desk and was informed that they would find the husband of the Reverend at St. Materiana’s church could perform magical marriages, and if they hurried, they could catch him after Christmas services.

Less than an hour later, on a beautiful Christmas morning, they stood before the Magical Service practitioner and spoke their vows, promising faithfulness and love for the rest of their lives. As Viktor kissed his bride, they both knew that this would be a wonderful start to their lives.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say that I did not start this story out planning on them marrying, but I was watching the 1945 movie "The Clock" starring Judy Garland and Robert Walker and it inspired me. It's a cute movie if you ever get the chance to check it out. Anyway, I have a very strong feeling that I will be continuing this story. Seriously- has anyone ever eloped without there being some kind of repercussions? I can't just let that go you know...


End file.
